Stay With Me, Please
by TheFluidThespian
Summary: "I... I listened to Hesh... H-He got us out of there..." Logan coughed dryly, blood peaking from the corner of his grinning mouth, "H-He's been s-so easy on m-me, and now... I th-think I let him down. I mean I wasn't..." He swallowed, "Strong enough." "Logan..." Elias interrupted, his voice beginning to break, "No. Logan, you've always been strong. You... You did good today."


**Hey readers. I'm back with another story, and for once it's actually hard for me to write because I actually cried before I even started writing this author's note XD But basically the inspiration was from the "Stay Alive (Reprise)" from the Hamilton musical, and it made me think of Elias and Logan. So it needed to be done. But without further ado. Enjoy :33**

* * *

Elias raced outside towards the outdoor infirmary, which was just a large tent full of sick and wounded soldiers. It'd been seconds ago since his two sons had returned from a two-man-operation, one which he as hesitant in sending them on. Though they made it back, word that his youngest, Logan, was in critical condition. He didn't know much of what happened out there, he just knew his son was wounded and dying. As he approached the tent, Hesh was standing outside, covered in dirt and sweat, and his hands were drenched in crimson-shaded blood. Already, Elias knew that it wasn't Hesh's blood.

"David!" He called out.

The oldest son looked up, and his eyes said it all. The mission was absolute hell. "Dad..." He answered with a shaky voice.

"Hesh," Elias looked into Hesh's eyes, "God, what happened out there?"

"We were ambushed before we had a chance to collect the intel."

"And what about Logan?"

"Captain Walker!" The medic walked out of the tent.

"Is he alive?" Elias asked, worry in his voice, "What's his condition?"

"Logan's vital signs are weak. He was shot through the chest. The bullet just barely missed his heart, and we've done all we can. But he's already lost a lot of blood."

"Let me see him."

The medic allowed Elias to enter the tent, but Hesh stayed outside to allow his father to see his dying brother. Laying in the first cot was his youngest son. "Christ, Logan," He said, almost breathlessly. Logan laid on sheets drenched in his own blood. Most of his chest was wrapped in bandages, and he was trembling as unexpected goosebumps grew on his pale skin.

"Dad...?" But Logan heard his father's voice, trying to sit up, but failed.

"Logan," Elias walked to one side of the cot, placing one hand on the wound and one under Logan's head to make him look up at him a bit.

"I... I was-s s-so stupid... I didn't watch the c-corners and, _fuck_ , he was just right there..."

"Shh, shh. Please don't say that." Elias held Logan closer, one his fingers rested where he could feel his son's pulse. It was abnormally quick, and the blood behind the bandage was bleeding through and Elias felt the warm fluid against his palm. "What else happened?"

"I... I listened to Hesh... H-He got us out of there..." Logan coughed dryly, blood peaking from the corner of his grinning mouth, "H-He's been s-so easy on m-me, and now... I th-think I let him down. I mean I wasn't..." He swallowed, " _Strong enough."_

"Logan..." Elias interrupted, his voice beginning to break, "No. Logan, you've always been strong. You... You did good today."

Nothing was heard but Logan's short breaths for life for a few seconds, and he let out a weak chuckle, "Dad... You mm... Remember what... m-mom sounds like?"

Elias looked at his son's chocolate-brown eyes, "Logan-"

"I hear her, dad... She's... J-Just talking..."

 _Oh my god._ "Logan, keep your eyes open. Keep talking to me," Elias felt as his son's pulse grew slower and slower, " _Please stay with me_..."

"Dad..." Tears sprung from the blonde's eyes, "Mom's dead... A-Am I gonna die too-"

"No no. Shh... You'll be okay, I promise..." He rubbed his hand over Logan's dirty blonde hair, swallowing back the emotion in his throat.

Logan swallowed, "Was I a good son?"

Elias blinked, and it almost felt as if he felt his heart shatter into bits. He didn't bother to hold back his emotions, and he rested his chin on Logan's head, letting the tears break from his eyes, "Yes... You were... God, Logan... You're the best thing that ever happened in my life."

Though after a few seconds, Elias literally felt his heart drop as he no longer felt the pulse in Logan's neck. He slowly broke away to look at his son, only to see that his eyes were closed, and the sound of his painful gasps for breath had stopped. "Logan-" Elias couldn't finish, and he finally pulled his son up close to his chest. He trembled, keeping his arms wrapped tight around Logan as if he could somehow bring him back to life. But he finally loosened his grip a bit as he saw the shadow of his oldest son standing at the entrance of the tent.

"Oh my god, Logan-" Hesh ran in and he crouched down and held Logan's limp hand; His limp, cold hand. His eyes widened at realization that his brother wasn't with them anymore. " _Oh fuck_..." Hesh too had let his emotions slip, but he felt a mix of anger and sorrow, "Logan, I... Come on don't do this to us, man..." Nothing. "Dammit, wake up... _Wake up, Logan_!"

"David..." Elias looked at him in the eyes, and the anger in Hesh slowly faded away. His jaw shook for a minute, and then he finally dipped his head in the sheets, "I should've... I was supposed to _protect_ him... I was supposed to-..." The rest of his words were cut off by his own emotions stabbing at his throat. He said nothing else, and Elias laid his son back down on the cot, and he realized that when he took his hands off of him, he saw that his one of his own hands was drenched in his son's blood much like Hesh's.

But after letting go, a series of images hit Elias like a bus. From when he held him for the first time, when Logan said his first words, when he started walking and everywhere he walked, he'd always retrace his older brother's footsteps. When he learned to shoot a gun, or when he was starting to grow into a man. Out of all those moments, he just liked having Logan being a part of his life.

Now, he's nothing but a memory.


End file.
